clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Hearts Like Ours
The tenth episode of Season 7. Summary Brittany has finally built up her relationship with her father again and is excited to show off Ethan at her family reunion, but as problems in their relationship come to light, the weekend might fizzle out along with her relationship. Meanwhile, Moon is tired of being the only person in her family acknowledging the fact that their family is crumbling and realizes every issue stems from Jamie. And Peyton loses hope in her family when she turns 18, but they seem to be worrying about everything else but. Main Plot Brittany has been feeling lonely since Ethan has been dedicating himself to catching up with his schoolwork and hopes her family reunion weekend will be the perfect time to come together again, but he might just self-sabotage their relationship and her weekend. Sub Plot Moon starts feeling a growing hostility towards Jamie who seems completely clueless towards the destruction she's caused in their family. Moon starts to wonder if their family has a chance of staying together at all anymore. Third Plot Peyton is disappointed when her 18th birthday comes around and she realizes that the Hooper's are a complete disaster. Coming to terms that she might not fit in with her adopted family anymore, she seeks family elsewhere. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Hearts Like Ours" by The Naked and Famous. *This episode marks the end of the Brittany-Ethan Relationship. *Mary-Beth learns of Danielle's cocaine use. *Kate and Todd Stellar plan on adopting another child. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Madelaine Petsch' as Jenny Barker *'Courtney B. Vance' as Andre Brith *'Angela Bassett' as Patty Brith *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Natalia Dyer' as Maddie Dillinger *'Cicely Tyson' as Janeen Edwards *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Kiana Brown' as Willow Maddox *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Lori Loughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Gavin Leatherwood' as Hayden Strauss *'KJ Apa' as Johnny Whelan Absences *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith |-| Promo= NEXT EPISODE Chloe: Is it really a family reunion if there isn’t at least one fist fight and someone ends up drunk dancing on a table naked? A WEEKEND OF FAMILY AND FUN Brittany: I’m finally okay with my dad, and I have an amazing boyfriend I want to show off to everyone. Eliza: Families don’t get along, Brittany. That’s just part of the deal. Brittany: I thought you would care about this one thing because you know how much it means to me! Ethan: I don’t have time to care! TOO BAD ALL OF THESE FAMILIES Moon: Living in my house is a total nightmare. Angel: It’s never easy when parents divorce, trust me. Moon: Every issue stems from Jamie. I just have to get her out of the house. Jamie: You think you know everything, but you’re fucking clueless! ARE DYSFUNCTIONAL AS FUCK Mary-Beth: SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHY THERE’S COCAINE IN MY HOUSE! Peyton: I don’t belong in that family, Scott. I thought I did, but I don’t. Scott: They all love you in that house, Peyton. Peyton: Then why are you buying me a birthday cake instead of them? NEW EPISODE “HEARTS LIKE OURS” COMING SOON ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 710a.jpg 710b.jpg 710c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Brittany: “I don’t want to sound like I’m not supportive of him. I’m so proud of everything he’s juggling, but I want to feel important too.” *Moon: “A concept: the members of this family actually dealing with issues.” *Mr. Brith: “If he wanted to be here…he would be here.” *Peyton: “They’re the only people I’ve ever been able to call family. Losing them would put me back where I started, and I never want to go back to that place where I was at.” *Brittany: “I just want to feel like I matter too.” *Ethan: “I messed up so much when I was younger. I put my entire life in jeopardy. I don’t want to be broke and living at home working at a fast food chain. That’s where I was headed and if I don’t work hard now, that’s where I might end up.” *Jenny: “She might be all over him now, but she’ll see soon who’s the one who sleeps with him at night.” |-| Music= *Bad At Love- Halsey *If You Leave Me Now- Charlie Puth & Boys II Men *Solo- Clean Bandit & Demi Lovato |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_710:_Hearts_Like_Ours Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Brittany Plots Category:Moon Plots Category:Peyton Plots